Predator 2
Predator is a UK VHS release by Fox Video on 1991 and 12th October 1992. Description Cast * Danny Glover as Lieutenant Michael "Mike" R. Harrigan, an LAPD Officer who is investigating rival Jamaican and Colombian drug cartels. He is stubborn and often is criticized by the superior officers for not obeying orders. * Kevin Peter Hall as The Predator, a member of a warrior race which hunts aggressive members of other species for sport, uses active camouflage, a plasma weapon and can see in the infrared spectrum. Hall also played the Elder Predator, the leader of the Predators at the end of the film. ** Hal Rayle provides the voice of the Predator, replacing Peter Cullen from the first film. * Gary Busey as Special Agent Peter Keyes, posed as a DEA agent leading a special task force investigating a drug conspiracy as a cover for his attempts to capture the Predator. * Ruben Blades as Detective Danny Archuleta, a member of Harrigan's team and a long time friend of his. * María Conchita Alonso as Detective Leona Cantrell, an LAPD cop involved in the Jamaican-Colombian gang wars. * Bill Paxton as Detective Jerry Lambert, an LAPD cop, transferred from another precinct into Metro Command. His role is often that of comic relief. * Lilyan Chauvin as Dr. Irene Richards, the chief medical examiner and forensic pathologist of Los Angeles. She aids Harrigan, in spite of being completely cut out of the official investigation by Keyes' team. * Robert Davi as Deputy Chief Phil Heinemann. * Adam Baldwin as Garber, a member of Keyes' task force. * Kent McCord as Captain B. Pilgrim, an LAPD cop and Harrigan's immediate boss. * Morton Downey, Jr. as Tony Pope, a journalist who reports the gruesome and murderous homicides left by the Predator. He is constantly criticized by the police for interfering with investigations. * Calvin Lockhart as King Willie, the boss of the Jamaica Voodoo Posse. He appears to be psychic because of his voodoo beliefs. * Elpidia Carrillo reprises her role as Anna Gonsalves from the first film in a cameo appearance. She is seen aiding government agents in a video tape, showing the devastating after-effects of the Predator's self-destruct device to the U.S. Army. Carrillo filmed an additional scene in which she talks to the camera and describes the events of the first film, but this scene was cut. * Henry Kingi as El Scorpio, a violent member of the Colombian Scorpions. Credits Trailers and info Rental 1991 Re-release # Miller's Crossing # Marked for Death # The Commitments # Omen IV: The Awakening # Point Break (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # Hot Shots (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # The Widescreen Collection with clips of "Aliens" and "Die Hard". # Video Piracy Warning (Fox Video) # Simon Bates VSC 18 Warning Original 1992 release # Predator # Raw Deal # Commando # Die Hard # Die Hard 2 Category:Predator Category:Science Fiction Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC 18 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Horror Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:Fox Video logo from 1991 to 1993 Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1999 to 2010 Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Silver Pictures Category:Gordon Company Category:Davis Entertainment